


that's how it is when i construct

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Post-Operation Pitfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he reached her, he knelt down and lifted her right foot, unbuckling the strap before pulling the heel off. He grinned to himself when he heard the slight hitch in her breath as his fingertips ran lightly over the small scars covering the bottom of her foot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's how it is when i construct

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it's just pure fanon, but I'm of the portion of the fandom that believes that Mako has a small batch of scars on her right foot after the Onibaba attack. I'm more than sure it's actually canon, 'cause I mean, really... Poor baby.
> 
> Written because I super dig the idea of these two gettin' busy during a possible generic HERO PRESS TOUR, which of course means suits and pretty dresses and fucking into the early hours of the morning despite having to get up early for interviews because they can't keep their hands off each other. 
> 
> Obviously takes place a good while after the movie.

It was nearly 2 AM when Mako and Raleigh finally made it back to their hotel from the after-party of the party they had attended after their latest in a long line of interviews. Raleigh, being the more experienced of the two, was taking the long hours of the press tour in stride. He leaned lazily to the side, hand on the small of Mako's back, covered by his borrowed suit jacket, as she slid in the keycard to her hotel room.

He idly thought about his own room across the hall from hers. It was a shame the room was going to go unused, but what Herc or the people paying the expenses don't know won't hurt them.

"It's not fair that they want us to wake up early for another interview tomorrow, especially when we're expected to attend these late parties," Mako muttered, as she moved about the room.

He grinned at her annoyance and shrugged, saying, "Well, even with the Breach closed, we are Rangers. You should be used to short hours of sleep and waking up when you least expect it."

She snorted at his words, earning a chuckle from him. She snuck a glance at him over her shoulder, noticing that his line of sight was shamelessly on her legs, left uncovered by the short length of her black and blue cocktail dress. She grinned before turning fully to face him.

"Is this something you did a lot of back in your earlier pilot days, Mr. Becket?" she teased, feigning a chiding tone of voice.

"Of course, Ms. Mori. The parties lasted much much longer though, nearly into the wee hours of the morning," he said, smirking at her before sauntering over to where she was.

Mako pursed her lips thoughtfully and asked, "Did you stay out into said wee hours of the morning?"

She knew all this, of course, thanks to the Drift and he was very much aware of that.

"And then some," he answered, lifting his hands to her arms.

Didn't mean they didn't enjoy the banter.

Raleigh reached up and pushed his suit jacket off Mako, revealing shoulders barely covered by thin dress straps. She watched as he removed the jacket and tossed it onto the nearby table. She looked back up at him and saw a familiar expression on his face, a soft smile and a look in his eyes as if she had moved the heavens themselves. That expression alone was able to warm her heart and set her off in ways no one else had ever come close to.

Mako took a step back, wanting to prolong this moment with Raleigh despite the late hours. She smiled and cocked a teasing eyebrow at him before moving towards the bedroom.

"At least you don't have to wear these ridiculous heels," she said as nonchalantly as she could before taking a seat on the edge of the bed and lying back onto the cool comforter.

He stood at the entrance of the room. She saw that he was leaning against the doorway, unbuttoning his shirt at a painstakingly slow pace. She unconciously wet her lips.

"I think they look good on you. You don't like 'em?" he asked, tilting his head to the side to get a look at the shoes on her feet.

They were simple black leather heels with at least three straps over her ankles and toes, along with a rather intimidating looking heel. Raleigh wasn't enthusiastic about footwear so long as they fit and were functional, but he could appreciate the beauty of them, especially on Mako.

"Oh no, I like them very much, but after wearing them and being on my feet for more than a few hours straight, the appeal has begun to wane," she replied, sitting up on the bed and leaning back on her arms.

Mako lifted one foot up and beckoned Raleigh over with a simple tilt of her head. He walked towards her, his steps deliberately slow. When he reached her, he knelt down and lifted her right foot, unbuckling the strap before pulling the heel off. He grinned to himself when he heard the slight hitch in her breath as his fingertips ran lightly over the small scars covering the bottom of her foot.

"Better?" he asked while removing the other shoe.

"Slightly," she replied, watching him as he leaned forward.

Mako leaned all the way back on the bed as she felt the wet press of his mouth on her foot, his fingers still running over the arch and the heel. She felt his fingers fall away as his mouth moved upwards, stopping to kiss her ankle and moving on to her lower leg. She pushed against his bare chest with her other foot, causing him to look up, mouth half-open against her knee. The visible corner of Raleigh's lips pulled into a grin, teeth scraping gently against her kneecap. She moaned lightly, eyes closing and her words dying in her mouth as he continued kissing his way upwards. He stopped when he reached where the skirt of her dress ended mid-thigh.

She bent her legs at the knee and placed them over his shoulders, effectively trapping Raleigh where he was. He grinned up at her and slid his hands up her thighs, bunching her dress up to her waist. She felt his lips slide over her damp panties and she brought her hand up, biting into her knuckle in an attempt to stifle her moans.

"Stop teasing," Mako hissed, her words muffled by her fingers.

Raleigh huffed out a small laugh and hooked his fingers under the straps of her panties, pulling them down her legs.

"As you wish."

His mouth was on her and she could feel everything. She felt his tongue gliding along her folds, his hands gripping her hips, the stubble on his chin scraping against her inner thighs. She heard him groaning her name and how much he loved her, felt his mouth forming the words over and over against her wet flesh. She bucked against his mouth and his fingers joined in soon after. Her own fingers clenched around the comforter as she came, not bothering with stifling her cries.

"Raleigh," Mako called out, reaching out for him.

He pressed one last kiss to her thigh before climbing onto the bed. He made a show of licking his fingers and his lips as he hovered above her, smirking when she glared up at him. She pulled him to her by the collar of his shirt, pressing her mouth to his and sinking her fingers into his hair. His free hand came up to her neck, thumb running along her jawline. She brought her hands down to his shoulders, pushing his shirt away. Her fingers found the scars that covered his shoulder and upper arm.

Raleigh groaned as Mako's fingertips traced over the lines of his scars. She could feel him hard against her thigh and she smiled against his lips. He pressed his forehead against her own, panting heavily. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. He kissed her lips again, sliding his tongue along hers and she hitched a leg up around his hip, pushing his pants down with her toes. She felt his fingers moving the zipper of her dress down as he trailed kisses from her jaw down to her neck.

She maneuvered him so that she was now on top. She pulled her dress over her head, smiling down at Raleigh as his hands rested on her hips. She lightly trailed her fingers over his abs and chest, humming when she felt one of his hands cupping her breast. She rose and slowly guided him into her, enjoying the sounds he was making. She loved hearing him pant her name.

Mako stilled for a moment, pushing her sweat-slicked hair out of her eyes and asked, "Ah, what time do we have to wake up in the morning?"

"Hell if I know," he growled as he sat up, the movement pushing him even deeper within her.

She hummed against Raleigh's mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck as she said, "We don't-  _aah_ -want to be late to the interview, do we?"

"Like I give a damn," he answered, punctuating each of his words with a roll of his hips, his eyes never leaving hers.

Mako laughed and gently bit at his pulse before kissing him again, knowing full well that she didn't give a damn either.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "I Can't Find You" by SolarSolar
> 
> ... As for whether or not they were able to wake up early enough to get ready for their next interview... They totally did, but they were also an itty bit late because COME ON 
> 
> HOTEL SHOWER SEX?? 
> 
> LIKE THEY'RE REALLY GONNA MISS OUT ON THAT


End file.
